Tails Doll
Tails Doll is an asst. trophy in Smash Bros. Pawl. Effect The Doll will show up, and then say his line. Tails Doll will then cause the stage to wobble, flowers to appear on characters heads, and other weird effects. Then he will disappear. Entrance Re-Animation The Tails Doll is lying on the ground, then his red gem glows, making him float. Special Attacks Neutral B - Laser Gem The Tails Doll makes use of the floating red gem that causes him to become animated. By simply tapping B, you shoot a laser similar to R.O.B.'s laser beam. If you charge up this attack, you can shoot a laser sphere that does 2.5x the regular damage of the laser. The charged shot can also be stored in the Tails Doll's gem. Both types of projectiles can be angled in direction, FYI. Side B - Charging Harvest The Tails Doll's eyes turn red as it charges forth faster than normal dashing speed. Like Frollo's helldragger, your vertical position doesn't change when this attack is used in the air, but you can manually steer the Tails Doll with the analog stick. Like Yomika's kingfisher, you feast on anyone who dares to cross your path. The feasting is stopped by pressing A, crashing, or getting hit by an attack. Up B - Red Glow The Tails Doll once again makes use of his red gem and does a pretty simple recovery move. This is a teleportation attack that works similar to any other teleportation attack with a stunning flash. If anyone comes into direct contact with him in terms of charging towards him, they are also teleported, and also clawed in the process. This does leave Tails Doll vulnerable for 1 second, though. Down B - Confusion Flash The Tails Doll does a bizarre flash from the Newgrounds flash game known as Tails' Nightmare. The flash has a range similar to Carlos Trejo's electromagnetic radio wave detector. Anyone who gets caught in the flash will have a 1-minute control reversal. Dodging it won't evade the flash either, thereby taking advantage of a more realistic, 3D environment rather than a 2D environment. Final Smash - Sonic 6 TD makes the title screen ring from Sonic 6 appear before him. If no one gets in the ring in 20 seconds, it disappears. Anyone who stumbles across it will be taken to a purgatorial version of the Hidden Palace Zone from Sonic 2 Beta. The Tails Doll is seen floating above and he lunges at the opponent. Said opponent jumps over the possessed puppet and runs in place. As he/she does a place run, the stage slowly vanishes and all that's left is a small platform. The opponent jumps off that platform, only to be pulled back by what we can assume is a super powerful vacuum. This causes an instant KO and a message pops up, saying: Goodbye, Sonic I miss you. From, Tails KOSFX KOSFX1: *death SFX from Sonic 1* KOSFX2: "Whoa!" Star KOSFX: *scream* Screen KOSFX: "Ow!" Taunts Up: *laughs* Sd: bloody grin Dn: "Can you feel the sunshine?" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "At least you can be a doll now." 2. victory animation from Sonic R 3. WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW? 4. (vs. Sonic.exe) "I'm just a doll, huh!?" 5. (vs. Mephiles) "That was for being the cause of that ungreatful cutscene from Sonic 06!" Failure/Clap: Inanimate Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: fury swipes Dash Attack: Rhythm Slashes Smash Attacks *Sd: Claw Swipe *Up: Flames Arise *Dn: Capoeira Tilt Attacks *Sd: Tail Whip *Up: Flipkick *Dn: Split Aerial Attacks *N-Air: Gem Flash *F-Air: Bite *B-Air: Tail Jab *U-Air: Gem Poke *D-Air: Falling Claw Spin Throws *Grab: Neck Grabber *Pummel: Choke *Forward: Eye Gouger *Back: Dashed from Behind *Up: Tails-Spinner *Down: Super Air Smash Misc. *Ledge Attack: Claw Swipe *100% Ledge Attack: Bloody Claws *Ground Attack: Rhythm Spin *Trip Attack: Tail Split Snake Codec TBA Character Description The Tails Doll has a curse that was contained in the game Sonic R. It can be unlocked several ways. The most common way to perform the curse is to complete the game 100%, including characters and courses. In the GameCube version of this on Sonic Gems Collection, Miyamoto left a seal to block the curse. To break the seal, you must attack Super Sonic as the Tails Doll last in tag-4 mode. As for the 3rd and final method of unleashing the Tails Doll upon thee is to stand in front of a mirror in a dark bathroom, completely pitch black, and sing the lyrics to Living in the City backwards, resulting in a faint red glow from the mirror. The sign of the curse being activated is bad luck. It starts out small, but it works its way up with things important to your life disappearing. This is to make you believe in the Tails Doll. After at least an awful week of bad luck, the Tails Doll will send you messages, usually in the form of sticky notes or spattered patterns. After some of this continues, the doll will confront you and give you 2 choices. That is to either be a slave to him or have him devour your soul. He will manage to stay back when you use little tokens of Metal Sonic's resemblance as a shield. The game Shadow the Hedgehog also has some properties against the curse, too. The Tails Doll will attack you if you lower your defenses, so be 100% vigilant! Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia TBA Category:Cults Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Playable Characters Category:SEGA Category:Creepypasta Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Villains Category:Semi-Cute Category:Video Games Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Racer Category:Cartoon Fight Club Category:Sadistic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Scary Characters Category:Orange